


Hey Jealousy

by prompto



Category: Persona 4, p4week2014 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of P4 Week 2014: Souji becomes jealous once he sees how much time Yosuke is spending with Ai lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

"You're really slacking off tonight."

  
Lowering the orange headphones only brought another round of scolding from Souji as they wandered through the halls of Naoto's dungeon. The trip was merely for training and to backtrack for any items they had overlooked during their initial time there. Naoto seemed uncomfortable from being in such a place given the circumstances, but Yosuke was becoming uncomfortable for an entirely different reason.

  
It wasn't like Souji to rag on him so much.

  
"I didn't think I was, I mean I took care of that last Shadow before it hit Yukiko-san again didn't I?"

  
"Yes, but you still did it in a way that was careless. If another Shadow had appeared for a random encounter then you would have been wide open for an attack yourself."

  
Yosuke leaned back on his heels as he was inwardly starting to get..annoyed with Souji. It was a strange feeling since that didn't happen very often if at all. Lately it felt like Souji was always on his case about something or disapproving about whatever he attempted to pursue. The weirdest part was that Yosuke had no idea where it was coming from or why. Souji had only ever been nothing but nice to him.

  
"Guess so. I'll try to do better next time then partner."

  
Souji said nothing but walked a little faster as if to catch up with Yukiko who was a few steps ahead of them.

  
The sight of that made Yosuke's ears burn. He hated how Souji would just talk to the girls all the time, and they'd always be fawning on him in return. Clearly the guy could get anyone he wanted, but Yosuke had just..well he had come to the far too embarrassing realization in the past month that he only wanted Souji to be after him. Yes, Yosuke was crushing too hard on Souji, and it only seemed to get worse as more time went on.

  
The reminders of such a crush came in frequent doses, especially with how Yukiko touched Souji's arm with a small laugh. Yosuke gripped his kunai a bit harder at that, trying to distract himself by tugging his headphones on and drowning out the world.

  
Still, brown eyes constantly lingered on their leader and never once strayed away.

  
\- - -

  
Souji was never one to be so harsh to anyone as he had been to Yosuke lately.

  
It wasn't as if he was doing it on purpose either, it was more so his body was on auto-pilot so he spoke before he realized what he was saying. In all honestly, it was the jealousy that fueled him and had taken over his senses while in Yosuke's presence.

  
Jealousy wasn't a common trait for Souji, so this experience with it was something he was not good at having a handle on at all.

  
As he walked home that evening after their grueling training session in the TV World, the moonlit walk home allowed him some time to both relax and think. He recalled when it all first started about a week ago. It was seeing Yosuke talking with Ai alone on the rooftop that caused something to snap within him. No, he hadn't even really been aware just how much Yosuke had come to mean to him until that very moment.

  
The idea of losing Yosuke to someone else made him feel the subtle sting of heartbreak. Of course, it wasn't like he had any room to be jealous or take it out on Yosuke since he had never uttered a word towards his feelings before but..it still was difficult to control.

  
Really, it was becoming apparent that Souji had no control over it whatsoever.

  
He'd never imagined Yosuke with Ai of all people, of course, he had been dragged into her whims at one point but not necessarily by choice. Ai was fun to go shopping with and she gave good fashion advice, but otherwise he had no interest in dating her. It was surprising that Yosuke would since he had good taste in clothing, but he always seemed to hardly tolerate Ai's presence. Souji got the feeling he might have even been a little jealous when she'd drag him off away from the group.

  
Hitting the tip of his katana against the ground, Souji looked up to the moon while silently debating if he should confront Yosuke at some point soon. He knew it would only get worse, even more so if Yosuke was truly intending on pursuing Ai. Which recalling how he was so flustered in her presence the other day made Souji sigh rather heavily.  
Confronting Yosuke meant explaining why he had been acting this way in the past week. He wasn't sure their friendship could handle that confession. It wasn't as if Souji intentionally developed feelings for Yosuke, it just..happened. Much like everything that was going on in their lives in that moment.

  
The feeling of his phone vibrating softly against his leg made him pause to reach into his pocket and withdraw the device. As he flipped it open, he saw it was a text from Yosuke.

  
 _heyy man im nOt sure whats up wit u buut i think we need 2 talkkk :(_

  
Souji stared at the words for a while before finally moving his hands to send a reply.

  
 _We probably should. My uncle isn't home tonight and Nanako is on her school trip. If you want to come by you can, otherwise I will be busy after class tomorrow._

  
Truthfully he wasn't going to be busy at all unless someone requested to hang out with him, but he didn't feel like waiting so long to talk to Yosuke. It made him nearly depressed at the thought of having to keep that weight on his shoulders throughout the night, and it would certainly end up being another sleepless night if he went that route.  
Knowing Yosuke, he would agree to talking tonight too.

  
Sure enough not even a minute later his phone was lighting up with a reply.

  
 _im omw_

  
With the Dojima residence in sight, Souji knew that he'd probably have just enough time to get inside and shower off before Yosuke arrived. It was always a routine for him to be clean before bed as well as to have a small snack. Knowing what sort of discussion would be had soon though deterred him from wanting to eat anything though.

  
Entering the empty house, Souji reconfirmed that no one was home as he headed upstairs to hide his katana in his room before taking a quick shower. He wished he could go back to a time when warm showers would soothe any negative thoughts away, but it only seemed to reinforce it if anything. Just as he cut off the water, he heard his phone beep softly to signal he had a new message.

  
Wrapping a towel around his waist, he used another to dry off his hair steadily while walking out into his room where his phone rested on the desk. With the message signaling Yosuke was nearby, he quickly texted a reply saying the front door was open for him.

  
Just as he tugged on his long-sleeve night shirt and black sweatpants, he heard the front door open and close. Taking just a brief moment to make sure his hair was at least halfway decent looking, Souji moved to the door of his bedroom only to have Yosuke already moving to push the door open.

  
"Hey.."

  
"Oh hey shit sorry I didn't think you'd be showering or anything-" Yosuke rambled out of a sudden embarrassment to which Souji waved it off.

  
"It's fine. I'm done anyways." He turned to head to the couch to sit but then suddenly decided against it. For some reason he felt a little restless now.

  
"Oh good then. So erm.." Yosuke let his gaze waver to anything else but Souji, even though he still glanced to him from the corner of his eye. "...What's..up with you lately?"

  
Souji could feel how the awkwardness was seeping into their interactions already. Yosuke would normally just outright barrage him with questions, but for some reason he almost seemed hesitant.

  
"I've just been a little preoccupied I guess."

  
"Preoccupied how? I mean I know there's alot going on with school and the investigation, but you've never been so distant before..or taking out whatever this is on me." Yosuke almost winced as he spoke those words. Him and Souji had yet to have a real fight, and he wasn't sure he wanted to start doing so now.

  
Souji nearly glared at Yosuke with how he was suddenly interrogated.

  
"You've been a little preoccupied yourself don't you think?"

  
"How?" Yosuke looked completely confused as Souji's face went from somewhat calm and collected to completely cold.

  
"It's part of my job as the leader of this group to notice whenever something or someone is starting to become a distraction. I've noticed how much you've been with Ai lately, why is that?"

  
Yosuke instantly froze up.

  
So Souji was mad at him for spending too much time with Ai..it was somewhat understandable since he already didn't spend enough time on his studies and the investigation took up a large part of their time too. But still..there was something else in Souji's tone that made him feel like it had to be more than him slacking off somewhat in the responsibility department.

  
"We just have things in common?" The way Yosuke's voice rose in a slight squeak almost made him realize just how nervous he was, not to mention how unconvincing.

  
"Is that code for you're dating her?"

  
Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek as Souji was completely calm but clearly inside there was a storm raging.

  
"N-No, we just talk alot-"

  
"Alot is an understatement. You're with her everyday after school now."

  
"I didn't think it was that much really, Souji what's the big deal anyways I mean you have friends who are girls."

  
Yosuke could tell with how Souji looked away that whatever he said was clearly the wrong thing to say.

  
"I don't get as flustered as you do with my friends like you do when you're with Ai though."

  
The Hanamura curse of being completely slow and horrible at picking up on things finally seemed to die off. Yosuke felt a realization steadily hitting him as Souji looked back over at him again.

  
"Just tell me you're dating her."

  
"I-I..Souji I'm not though."

  
"Then why are you always with her now?"

  
Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek again so hard he thought he might start bleeding. He could say it. He could say the real reason, but it'd more than likely make things even worse between him and Souji.

  
"I thought you could tell me anything Yosuke." Souji uttered while steadily starting towards him. "Why are you so hesitant in telling me this? You said you're not dating so what is the real reason then?"

  
Yosuke felt desperation swelling within him. Before he realized it, Souji was directly in front of him and nearly pressing him against the door. His heart pounded as he began to stutter and nearly yell out his declaration in an awkward tone.

  
"I-I..I-It started a week ago when she noticed how I was looking at you!"

  
There was a brief moment of silence as grey eyes appeared to shift to a more neutral look.

  
Yosuke felt his cheek flare up as he continued. "I told her she was crazy, but she saw right through me and..since then she's been giving me advice on how to.."  
Souji gave him a look as if to urge him to continue.

  
"..How to tell you that I..like you.." Yosuke practically squeaked out the last part of his confession.

  
For a moment there was nothing but silence between them. It made Yosuke too nervous, thinking that Souji would refuse him and maybe punch him for such a stupid thing. It was stupid ever falling for Souji, but it wasn't like he could help it!

  
"Souji..w-what are you.."

  
Still..seeing Souji seemingly inch in closer made him press back against the door. The nervousness was at an all time high, still Souji leaned in more until their faces were mere inches away from one another.

  
"S-S-Souji..?"

  
Yosuke could've swore he saw the smallest hints of a smile cross Souji's lips before his eyes slid shut.

  
The feeling of a sudden warmth made Yosuke melt against the door. Slightly calloused palms caressed over his cheeks as he felt Souji press in closer against him. The kiss more than caught Yosuke off-guard so he was slow to reciprocate it properly.

  
Souji nearly chuckled at Yosuke's awkward response to the kiss. As he let their bodies shift and slowly brush against one anothers just as their lips did the same, Souji could hear the slightest hint of a gasp from Yosuke which only urged him to prolong the kiss.

  
Just as Souji began to really work his charms by flicking his tongue along Yosuke's lips, the brunet could feel the problem that was steadily growing between his legs along with Souji's own. As they were nearly rutting against one another in the rather intense make-out, Yosuke felt Souji break away from the kiss for a brief moment.

  
"Stay here tonight."

  
"O-Okay..not like I can really say no now.." Yosuke mumbled while still feeling too flustered and heated now from how close Souji was. The fact that he had been kissing Souji still had his brain shortcircuiting in a way.

  
"I need to show you just how much I like you too.."

  
Souji whispered softly against Yosuke's lips before ensuring he was caught up in an even more intense make-out session than the first.

_~ fin._


End file.
